


A True Story of a Story of True Love

by XenaGrace



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaGrace/pseuds/XenaGrace
Summary: Trixie is a music therapist, about to start a new job at Whitewood Psychiatric Institution.Katya has been a patient there for 10 years and suffers from severe schizophrenia.Trixie wants Katya to see the sun again.(Inspired heavily by the album The Lemon of Pink by The Books. And when I say heavily I mean the album is used A LOT)





	A True Story of a Story of True Love

            Trixie stepped out of her Prius, gently closing the door behind her. Pulling her coat in tighter to stay warm, her eyes looked up at the white hospital building in front her, “Whitewood Psychiatric Institution” engraved onto a wooden sign just a few feet in front of the main door. She took a few deep calming breaths as she made her way inside, heels clacking about on the asphalt of the parking lot.

            The inside looked like every other hospital- white walls, white floors, and an atmosphere so clean it was almost unnerving. Trixie started to unbutton her coat as she made her way to the front desk. As she reached the counter, she was met by a tan woman with long dark hair, bangs, and big brown eyes.

            “Hi, hello, excuse me sorry, uhm-“ Trixie stumbled over her words. She could feel her hands visibly shaking, so she quickly stuffed them into her coat pockets, “I’m here for an interview with Dr. Visage.”

            “Oh, of course!” the woman smiled as she typed away on her computer, “You are… Beatrice Mattel?”

            “Yes ma’am!”

            “Perfect, looks like you are right on time. My name is Tatianna, and you’ll just follow me I’ll take you to your interview.”

            “Thank you,” Trixie smiled, watching Tatianna as she made her way from out behind the front desk. She followed close behind Tatianna, making sure to get a good look of her surroundings as they made their way through a set of doors. The set of doors opened up to what seemed to be a little visitation center for patients and their families. Trixie looked over to the family on her left, visiting who seemed to be their daughter. The daughter just so happened to look over right as Trixie did, and they made eye contact. The girl had long black hair and seemed anorexic by how skinny her arms and legs were. The girl looked at Trixie in confusion and Trixie sent her back a small smile as they made their way further down the hall.

            Two doors past the visitation center were a row of doctor’s offices- three on the left side, and three on the right. Tatianna knocked twice on the first door on the left before opening it slightly.

            “Michelle, your interview is here, Tatianna said, her head in-between the door and the door frame, blocking Trixie’s view. She felt her hands start to shake again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You got this, Trix,_ she thought to herself.

            “Great!” Trixie heard a woman’s voice come from inside the office, “Send her on in. Thank you, Tati.”

            Tati opened the door fully and moved out of the way, gesturing for Trixie to enter. Trixie whispered a “Thank you” to Tatianna before making her way into the office, Tatianna closing the door behind her.

            Michelle stood up and reached her hand out to Trixie, who met her with her own to shake. “Good morning, Ms. Mattel, I’m Dr. Visage, but please, call me Michelle.”

            “Trixie,” Trixie smiled.

            They both sat down simultaneously on opposite sides of Michelle’s desk. Michelle immediately reached for file with Trixie’s full name on it and opened it up to a printed copy of her resume.

            “I have to say, your resume completely blew me away,” Michelle remarked, “It’s amazing just how much you’ve accomplished at such a young age.”

            “Thank you! I was dual-enrolled in college while still in high school so that helped me get my degree a lot faster.”

            “Your specializations are quite interesting, too, we don’t have anyone here that works in music therapy.”

            “It’s a newer field, so not many people are in this field in general. It’s been shown to help a lot with psychotic disorders, as well as other things.”

            “Is that what inspired you to go into it? Not many people in the field?”

            “That, but more so just my love for music and my love for people. I thought combining the two would be the dream job, and it has been so far.” Trixie could finally feel herself relaxing.

            The interview went on for about another half-hour before Michelle said, “Well congratulations, Ms. Trixie, you’ve got the job! If you have time today, I’d love to show you around and we can get you started as soon as next week.”

            “Thank you so much! I’d love a tour.”

            “Great! You can just leave your coat in here if you’d like and you can just follow me.”

            Both of the woman stood up, Trixie taking her coat off and setting it on the back of her chair while Michelle made her way outside back into the hall.

*

“So as you’ve seen, when you walk in the main entrance you’re greeted with the front desk and a waiting room. At the front desk is usually Tatianna, who you met earlier. She’s also a nurse who does basic check-ups in the rooms right next to and across from my office. That’s where I do diagnoses and whatnot. You also probably saw the visitation room as you came through the doors- pretty self-explanatory.”

            Trixie followed Michelle down the hallway to elevator. She noticed no one was in the visitation room anymore, but she could see there was someone in one of the check-up rooms though it’s little window. Tatianna seemed to be in there as well, taking the patients blood pressure. The patient was a young girl with blonde hair.

            Once they got into the elevator, Michelle hit the second-floor button. “You’ll notice we have four floors here, and each floor is different illnesses grouped together.” The elevator dinged and opened, Michelle and Trixie stepping out.

            “This is the second floor! This is where we have patients who are actively suicidal, have life-impacting OCD, different eating disorders, and addictive disorders as well. This floor includes a cafeteria, a commons room with a tv and game consoles among other things, and even a little garden outside that the patients take care of themselves. Each room houses two patients, and we have a communal bathroom and a separate communal shower room. Most of the doctors have patients on different floors but the main doctor on this floor is Dr. Bianca Del Rio.”

            Trixie made sure to get a good look at everything as they made their way around the floor. To the right was the cafeteria, which seemed to empty, and to the right was the commons room, where three girls were watching tv. One of the girls looked back at the two women when they heard Michelle talking.

            “Hi Michelle!” the girl said, waving. The other two girls didn’t really seem to care much.

            “Hi Adore,” Michelle waved back and smiled, “This is Dr. Trixie, she’s new here.”

            “Oh, hi Dr. Trixie! I’m Adore.” Adore waved at Trixie, who smiled and waved back at the girl.

            “That’s the basics of this floor, let’s get back in the elevator and head up to floor three,” Michelle says, heading back to the elevator. Trixie notices Adore turn back around to watch the tv with her friends and follows Michelle to the elevator.

            “Welcome to Floor 3!” Michelle exclaimed, stepping out of the elevator. Trixie stepped out behind her, looking around. The third floor had the exact same layout as the second floor Trixie noticed.

            “The third floor is where we treat patients with disruptive disorders, severe personality disorders, and sleep disorders. Normally you wouldn’t see patients with these types of disorders hospitalized, but this floor never has much patients anyways because they’re usually okay enough to be released after only a few weeks. It depends on the severity, as with most disorders, but you’ll likely rarely be on this floor. Anyways, as you can see it has the exact same set-up as the second floor. The only difference is, the patients here for sleep-related disorders get their own room for obvious reasons, and this floor probably has the most lenient rules. As you can tell, it’s pretty much a ghost town at the moment, give or take a few patients. The main doctor on this floor is Dr. Bendela Crème.”

            Michelle made her way back to the elevator, Trixie getting one last glance in hopes of seeing a patient or doctor pass by before she followed Michelle.

            “And last but not least, this is the 4thand final floor.” Michelle said as they once again stepped out the elevator. Trixie was a little taken aback by a new floor layout- no cafeteria, no common room, just two opposing hallways.

            Trixie realized quickly that this floor was definitely the more “exciting” one. Patients were being escorted around into different rooms by nurses and doctors, and overall it was louder than the other floors.

            “This is where we treat our psychotic disorders- schizophrenia, catonia, delusion disorder- this is where you’ll find all those patients. You’ll notice the layout is very different from the other two floors- most of these patients suffer their disorders very severely and they can threaten their lives or the lives of others, so no commons room as the patients usually stay in their rooms. When it’s time to eat the nurses will escort them to either one of the cafeterias on the other floors, as we can’t really trust them to be alone. Each patient has their own room. Other floor’s doors don’t lock at all, but these ones lock from the outside, which we do lock every night. The main doctor on this floor is Gin-“

            Michelle and Trixie’s attention both went straight to the end of the hallway on the left, where a patient, a young blonde girl, was being dragged out of a room by two nurses on each arm. The girl was screaming and mumbling words that made no sense to either of them. Michelle started to walk quickly down the hall, Trixie deciding staying where she was would be the best option.

            “What’s going on? Do you guys need help?” Michelle asked the two nurses as she made her way towards them.

            “Yeah actually, if you could grab the syringe out of my back pocket, that’d be great,” the nurse holding the patients right arm said, using her head to motion to her backside. Trixie watched as Michelle quickly grabbed the syringe and injected it into the patient’s right arm muscle. Within seconds, the patient had gone limp and barely conscious. The nurses let go of her arms, now kneeling down behind her to support her when she fell backwards to lean into one of them. Michelle kneeled down in front of the girl, gently moving her tangled blonde hair out of her face.

            “It’s okay, you’re okay,” Michelle whispered soothingly to the girl over and over again. She slowly stood up as she said, “That should keep her calm for a while. Willam, Courtney, go ahead and get her back in her room and notify Dr. Minj of this. I’d stay but as you can see,” Michelle gestured down the hall to Trixie standing awkwardly, “I’m giving our newest doctor a tour, so, if you’d kindly excuse me.”

            The two nurses nodded and tended to getting the patient up and to her room as Michelle made her way back to Trixie, who looked stunned yet intrigued by the whole situation.

            “I am so sorry, Trixie,” Michelle said, straightening her blazer, “Anyways, as I was saying, the main doctor on this floor is Dr. Ginger Minj. Let’s head back to my office.”

            The elevator ride back down to the first floor was quiet, until Trixie couldn’t resist asking about the patient any longer.

            “If you don’t mind me asking, who was that?” Trixie asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

            “One of our longest patients, in fact, I think she has been here the longest now. 10 years now, I think. Her name is Katya, you’ll meet her on your own soon enough. I actually was thinking about making you her primary.”

            “Really?”

            “Definitely. She’s been here for so long and she’s not getting better, and it’s sad. I want to see the day where she walks out of here stable enough to live out in the real world again. And as I said, we’ve never had a music therapist before, and as you said, it’s been proven to help with psychotic disorders. I think you’re what we’ve been needing, what _she’s_ been needing. Well, here we are again.”

            They had made their way back to Michelle’s office. Trixie grabbed her coat off the chair and started to put it back on as Michelle sat back down, opening up her laptop.

            “Thank you so much for the tour, I’m eager to start!” Trixie said as she buttoned up her coat.

            “Of course, Trixie. I’ll be in touch with you sometime tomorrow when your first day will be, and I’ll have Tatianna show you your office when you arrive. See you then!”

            Trixie made her way out of the hospital, waving at Tatianna as she did. She felt a mix of emotions- nervous, excited, confused, and ready to start.

            As she got into her car, she looked up at the building one more time, only to see a person looking back at her through a window on the fourth floor.


End file.
